Bid For My Love
by xXLifeless.WordsxX
Summary: "...Never had a date? This is your chance boys! This Friday, at 8 pm in the cafeteria, the school will be holding a Date Auction! Bid your way to get a date with most beautiful and sexiest girls of Konoha High!..." SxS NxH SxI NxT
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi! This is here! I'm a new writer on Fanfiction!(: Annnnd, this my first story! YAAAAYYY! -cricket chirps- Hn. Whatever... Just kidding! Well, onto the story!**

**Summary:**** "...Never had a date? This is your chance boys! This Friday, at 8 pm in the cafeteria, the school will be holding a Date Auction! Bid your way to get a date with most beautiful and sexiest girls of Konoha High!..." And with this announcement, the boys smirked. SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno and NejiTen **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto...but I wish I did. =/

**'Sakura' - Sakura's Inner or emphasis on words.**

_'Sakura' - Sakura's thoughts or flashbacks_

.:Bid For My Love:.

"New day Sakura, new day. Forget that stupid bastard. BAKA..." Sakura pepped talked to herself. She was currently tapping her fingers on her desk, waiting for class to start. "I mean what do youexpect? He's one of the biggest teen heartthrobs of this school!This was bound to happen..."Sakura pepped talked again, still trying to cheer herself up. Who is she talking about, you may ask? Well, he is a man with a few words, but can get his point straight across. He is a man with hypnotizing, obsidian orbs that have the ability to wrap girls around his finger in a second. A man with onyx chicken- ass hair that defies gravity. A man whose name is Sasuke Uchiha.

"Forget it. I mean who can forget _**him**_?" Sakura asked herself. The more she thought about him, the more she about that _**day**__..._

_*Flashback*_

_"OHMYGOD! It's our 3 month anniversary!" Sakura mused, looking at the locket Sasuke gave her on their first. "Well, time to finish his present!"_

_Sakura worked all day on his present, planning to giving him the present tonight. "ALL DONE!" Sakura ummm, well yelled, while wiping the sweat off her forehead. Okay her forehead isn't that big as it was before, thankyousoverymuch. "Hope Sasuke-kun likes it..." Sakura said, taking pride in her work. But she didn't know that her all work and effort was just a lost cause..._

_Sakura wrapped up the present in a navy blue wrapping and grabbed her keys, taking off to Sasuke's house. She decided to walk, for his house was just around the corner. She continued walking, about to turn the corner. But what she saw before her shattered her heart into millions of pieces..._

_She saw Sasuke walking hand-in-hand_ _with Karin the school slut. "Nononono, this can't be_ _happening..." Sakura said, fighting the tears that were threatening to escape. But things just got worse..._

_They were leaning into each other, ready to kiss. Sakura was paralyzed, just watching the scene that was about to happen before her. Their lips are about to meet...Sakura was trying to say something, but it was made impossible by the massive lump in her throat. Lips met, sparks flew..._

_"No..." But summoning the few strength she had left, she ran up to them, stopping the kiss before it got any deeper. "STOP!" Sakura screeched, stopping the pair. "Shit," Sasuke cursed. "Happy 3 month anniversary...jerk." Sakura seethed, venom and sarcasm lacing every word. She threw her homemade present at his feet and ripped the locket necklace from her neck and threw it square at his face. Before he could give her an explanation, she was already gone._

_*Flashback Ends*_

She snapped out of her reverie when she heard student sit back in their chairs, after reciting their school pledge. _"Damn. I was to focused in my thoughts that I didn't know school started." _Sakura thought. Announcements soon came after the pledge. But one announcement got the attention of all students. "...Attention all girls in this school. We have decided as a fundraiser we would do a date auction. What is a date auction? A date auction is when boys and or girls will bid their way to date with the person they so choose. The person who bids the most gets the date. In this case, the boys will be bidding. If you are interested in joining, there is a sign-up sheet in the office. The last day you may sign up is next week on Wednesday, and the auction will be on Friday next week too. Hope to see a big turnout. Thank you and have a great day." Chatter soon filled the room. A bunch of "Will you do it?"-s and "Who would you bid on?" -s filled the room.

Soon the talking died down when Kakashi-sensei walked into the room. "Hello class. Sorry I was late. I was helping an old lady cross the street. Anyway, free period. Just whisper when you talk," Kakashi-sensei said, whipping out a familiar orange book. "Hai."

Whispers soon filled the air. "So forehead, are you gonna join? Huh, are ya? I'm going to!" whispered Ino. "I don't know Ino...I mean, I just broke up with _**him**_," Sakura answered back one of her best friends, and pointing a finger to a certain Uchiha brooding at his desk. "M-maybe y-you s-should Sakura-chan. I-I'm c-considering j-joining a-as w-well," said a certain shy Hyuga. "You should, it might help you forget about a certain someone..." TenTen agreed with the two. _"Hmmmm...forget about him...I don't know..." _"Ummmm...I'll think about it..." Sakura stated as the bell rang for the next period.

The four walked out of class together. "You guys, ummm, I'll be right back. See you guys later okay?" Sakura announced . "Okay, cya!" Ino practically yelled. Sakura tuned and walked away, on her way to the office.

**So was it good, bad? Tell me! Review pleaseeee!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Heeeeyyyy! It's me again! I'm glad you guys like my storyyyy! It makes me veryyyy happyyyy. Love you guyssss! Well, enough of my rambling. On to the story!(:**

**Summary:**** "...Never had a date? This is your chance boys! This Friday, at 8 pm in the cafeteria, the school will be holding a Date Auction! Bid your way to get a date with most beautiful and sexiest girls of Konoha High!..." And with this announcement, the boys smirked. SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno and NejiTen **

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be an ass right now. LOL

**'Sakura' - Sakura's Inner or emphasis on words.**

_'Sakura' - Sakura's thoughts or flashbacks_

.: Bid For My Love:.

_Last Chapter:_

_ "You should, it might help you forget about a certain someone..." TenTen agreed with the two. "Hmmmm...forget about him...I don't know..." "Ummmm...I'll think about it..." Sakura stated as the bell rang for the next period. The four walked out of class together. "You guys, ummm, I'll be right back. See you guys later okay?" Sakura announced . "Okay, cya!" Ino practically yelled. Sakura tuned and walked away, on her way to the office._

Sakura's P.O.V

_"Anything to forget about __**him**__, is worth it. Stupid arrogant, inconsiderate, lying, cocky... mysterious, sexy, and don't to menti- WAIT. What the hell am I thinking? He's a stupid, arrogant, inconsiderate, lying, cocky bastard."_ I argued in my head. I rushed through the crowds of people. _"Dammit. Don't want to get caught!"_ By who you're asking? Well, there's Ino. And TenTen. Annnnd Hinata. Annnnd annnnddd some spies they sent to spy on me...pshhhh yea right.

Push. Shove. _"I'm gonna get caught..."_ Push. Shove. _"DAMMIT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"_

A few more pushes and shoves later...

"Finally!" I breathed out. I leaned on the wall, trying catch my breath. What? It's **VERY** tiring to practically run while pushing and shoving people out of my way. Multi-tasking is **HARD**. After finally catching my breath, I went up to the counter. I looked across the counter to see the hard-to-find sign-up sheet.

Lunch menu? No.

Track sign-up sheet? No.

_Think You're Pregnant?_ Informational pamphlet? HAAAAIIIILLL NOOO.

Date Auction? No.

Chess Clu- Whoops.

My eyes went back to the sign-up sheet.

Date Auction? YESSSS.

I walked to the sign-up sheet. "Saaakuuuuraaa Haaaruuu-" I thought out loud while writing my name on the piece of paper. But as you can see, I was interrupted. "Sasu-kuuuun! Come on!" _OH NO. I know that shrilly voice anywhere. OH NO. NONONONO. DAMMIT. DAMMIT! FUUUCCCKKK! _ I panicked. I hurriedly finished up writing my name, hoping by the time I'm done, _**he **_won't see me. Aha. How I thought wrong.

After writing my name, I turned around, rushing past Karin. But the damn Uchiha _**HAD**_ to through the door. I was contemplating an idea to sneak past the Uchiha without him noticing, soooo I didn't really know where I was going.

**SMAAAACCCCKKKK!**

I slammed into _**his**_ chest. And everything went downhill from there. I mean literally. _**Went downhill.**_ Because of the sudden impact, we both fell down. _Together_. With _**him**_ breaking my fall. And _**me**_ on top of _**him**_. And_**he**_was holding my waist_._ I was in a bad situation.

I stared at him. Which was another bad situation. Remember me describing how he had _'hypnotizing, obsidian orbs that have the ability to wrap girls around his finger in a second'_? Yea, I guess you can say "_he got me wrapped around his finger_". I got so lost into "_black holes of nothingness", A.K._A his eyes (So poetic isn't it?) I didn't hear the gasps. I didn't hear the empty threats his fangirls were giving me. I didn't hear Karin's _"Get off my boyfriend, you whore! I'm going to kill you!". _But, I was snapped out of it by _**his**_ voice. _**HIS**_ voice. "Hn. Haruno, get off of me." Sasuke said. I guess he saw my confused face, because he smirked and repeated in a louder voice, "Haruno, get off of me."

But I didn't.  
>.<p>

.

.

Bad idea, such a bad idea.

He was getting annoyed, I knew it. The smirk was fading away and was replaced by an annoyed look. And then he pushed me off. _**PUSHED ME.**_ You know what, I'm starting to hate this douche a little more. Just a little.

But DAAAAAYYYYUUUMMM, that hurt. "Ouch," I groaned. But ignoring the pain, I stood up, getting on my knees. I looked at him. He was sitting down, his hands supporting him and smirking. Who does he think he is? So on impulse, I punched him. HARD. Hard enough to push him back down. More gasps. Karin rushed to his side. "Sasu-kun, are you okay?" Karin asked, worried. "Hn. I'm fine," Sasuke replied back, glaring at me. "Piece of advice Uchiha. Do **NOT** push me." Anger emitting my words. And I stormed out.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura was already 10 minutes late for class. _"Good no one in the hall to piss me off."_ Sakura judged. Almost everyone was in class. You could see some kids rushing to get to class, but Sakura knew none of them. Sakura headed straight to her class, just stopping at her locker to get her textbook.

"Ms. Haruno, where have you been?" Kurenai-sensei asked her."I was helping Shizune-san." she answered, sinking into her seat next to her friends. "Fine, I will accept that answer. Anyway, class as I was talking about..." Asuma continued the class. Soon, a crumpled piece of paper landed on her desk.

**To: Forehead**

**From: Ino**

** Where the hell were you? You were 10 minutes late! I know you were lying.**

** ~I'm going to have talk with you later.**

Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical Ino. Sakura grabbed her pencil and started to scribble a reply back.

**To. Ms. Nosy**

**From: Sakura**

** I **_**was**___**helping Shizune-san. Just believe me on this.**

** ~That'll just be a lost cause. I'm not telling you anything.**

She threw it back. "Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha to the principal's office immediately." Shizune's voice boomed over the loud speaker. _"Damn that Uchiha."_ Sakura whispered. But before leaving a note was yet again, thrown on her desk.

**To: Forehead**

**From: Ino**

** Yea, if you were helping Shizune-san, why do you need to go to Tsunade's office? And most importantly, why with Sasuke, of all people? I'm on to you.**

**P.S. I'm not nosy. I'm overly curious.**

** ~You'll spill. Sometime soon. **

"Ms. Haruno, that was for you." Kurenai-sensei stated professionally. As Sakura was walking to the door, the once noisy class went silent. So silent, you could hear them breathe. _'Damn, I'm just going to the principal's office, not getting a death sentence.' _Soon the door closed. And the gossip started.

Sakura was walking to the office , considering who turned her in.

Culprit one: Sasuke Uchiha._ "Naaah, too quiet."_

Culprit two: Shizune. _"I didn't see her, but she could've heard."_

Culprit three: Sasuke's fangirls. _"Strong possibility."_

Culprit four: Karin. "_Stupid whore, maybe it was her."_

After all this contemplating she was already at the office. "Hi Sakura-san. Tsunade is waiting for you." Shizune said , pointing to the door. I nodded, going towards the room. Turning the knob, I open the door. Getting inside, I see _**he's**_already there.

**Well, what did you guys think? Sorry if I rushed. I had to get this chapter in before my school started. Two more days!(: REVIEEEWWW!(:**


End file.
